Suicidio
by Carolin-LoveYou
Summary: Ya había pensado en suicidarse,cuando se lo contó a sus amigas,Momoko le dijo que todas las personas,cuando lo pasan mal,quieren suicidarse,y se arrepienten por haber dejado todo atrás,pero ese no era su caso,después de todo,no puede dejar algo que no tenía...Ella estaba sola.


**Nota:**_Bueno,traigo un One-shot que escribí hace muuucho tiempo (Antes de entrar en FF) en mi libreta,que bueno,me vino al ver una película que me dio mucha pena,que iba de dos niñas de un orfanato y un perro,que al final las niñas se fugan con el perro,y bueno,quieren separarlos y me entraron ganas de llorar,y así,llegó esto._

**Advertencia:**_Las Ppgz y sus personajes __**no**__ me pertenecen,__**contiene tema de suicidio **__,si no te gusta,es simple,no leas,Kaoru vive en un **edificio.**_

**Pareja:**_Verdes._

* * *

-¡Eres un imbécil!-Gritó,y después salió corriendo hacia su habitación-

Cerró la puerta de un golpe,y puso el pestillo para que nadie la molestase en ese momento.

Dios,lo odiaba,lo odiaba muchísimo.

_Y el a ella._

Ante ese pensamiento,un sentimiento de angustia se instaló en su pecho,y le entraron ganas de llorar.

Desde luego,era el peor hermano de la historia,y luego está el tema de su padre,que desde que su madre murió,le ha dado por descargar su furia en ella.

Su hermano nunca había mostrado alguna muestra de afecto hacia ella,solo eran burlas,burlas y más burlas.

Oprimió un sollozo.

Necesitaba a sus amigas,pero lastimosamente,ella estaban separadas.

La abuela de Miyako había muerto,y la han enviado a un orfanato,donde ella afirma que será un infierno.

A Miyako,desde muy pequeña,nunca le han gustado los orfanatos,dice que son buenos,pero a la vez malos,buenos porque en los orfanatos acogen a los niños que no tienen padres,y le dan una familia,malos porque ella ha visto muchas películas en las que los protagonistas (Que suelen ser niños o niñas de 5 años)siempre lo pasan mal,debido a que la dueña del orfanato es una perra que odia a los niños,y siempre anda de amargada.

Ella piensa que es una gilipollez,porque,si la mujer odia a los niños,¿Porqué iba a montar un orfanato donde solo hay niños?Vamos,es que es ridículo.

Y a Momoko la han llevado a un internado...Si,leéis bien,Momoko Akatsutsumi en un internado,pero ella no ha echo nada malo,son sus padres,que piensan que Brick,su novio,es una mala influencia para ella y no quieren que estén juntos,por eso la ha enviado a el sitio más alejado de el.

_Estaba sola._

Bueno,y os preguntaréis,¿Que ha pasado exactamente?

Kaoru siempre le dice a su hermano Dai que no leyera su Diario,pues los Diarios son sagrados,allí la chicas (Y algunos chicos)escriben cosas _importantes_,pero el ''Por aquí me entra,y por ahí me sale'',e intenta leerlo,pero ella no es tonta,y sabe que por mucho que el le diga,no hará caso,por eso se lo lleva a todos los sitios.

Entonces,de alguna manera,consiguió leerlo,y descubrió lo mucho que le gusta Butch.

Ella le suplicó (Si,suplicó)que no se lo contara a nadie,y el prometió no hacerlo,pero lo hizo.

Su hermano menor;Boomer.

Se lo contó,y este se lo contó a un amigo suyo,y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a los oídos de Bell,una de las amigas de Himeko,y como todo el mundo sabe lo mucho que se odian Kaoru y Bell,lo publicó en Twitter.

Ahora todo el que tenga Twitter,van a saber que una chica llamada Kaoru,quiere a un chico llamado Butch.

_Mi vida es una mierda_,pensó,a la vez que dejaba escapar una lágrima.

_Soy el admereir de la escuela._Otra lágrima se escapó.

¿Y si...?¿Y si se suicidara?No importaría,nadie la echaría en falta...Después de todo,estaba _sola._

Suspiró,ya había pensado en el suicidio hace tiempo.

Cuando se lo contó a sus amigas,se alarmaron,y Momoko dijo que todos,cuando lo pasan mal,quieren suicidarse,y que si lo hacen,acabarán arrepintiéndose por dejar todo atrás,pero ese no era su caso,pues no podía dejar algo que no tenía.

Se levantó de su cama,se limpió las mejillas,que estaban empapadas de lágrimas,e hizo un esfuerzo para no derramar más.

Miró el reloj.

Marcaban las 10.00

_A estas horas las calles deben estar vacías._Pensó

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado,para no despertar a su hermano,su padre no era un problema,pues todos lo viernes se iba de botellón con sus amigos.

Salió por la puerta,y caminó hacia el ascensor,entró,y le dió el botón de la sexta planta,que era la azotea.

Caminó lentamente hasta el borde.

Observó el vacío por el que iba a caer,¿Tenía miedo?Un poco,pero eso no cambiaría nada,ya estaba decidido.

Tomó aire,preparándose para lo que iva a hacer.

Cerró los ojos y,justo cuando se iba impulsar,oyó que la llamaban.

Se giró,encontrándose con el chico que le había robado el corazón.

-¿Kaoru?¿Qué haces?-Preguntó-

-¿Que haces tu aquí?-Dijo,ignorando su pregunta-

-Estaba dando un paseo nocturno,y te vi-Respondió,mirándola a los ojos-¿Que ibas a hacer?-

-¿Nos es obvio?-

-Pero,¿Porqué?-

Kaoru bajó la mirada,y se le ensombreció el rostro.

-Estoy sola...-Susurró,sin darse cuenta había empezado a llorar-Mis amigas no están,y mi familia me odia...Estoy sola-

Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban,levantó la vista...Butch la estaba abrazando.

-No,no estás sola...Yo estoy contigo-Le susurró,mientras la abrazaba más fuerte-

Ella hundió el rostro en su pecho,y empezó a llorar más fuerte.

Butch le limpió las lágrimas con la llema de su dedo,y le agarró del mentón suavemente,para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Kaoru...Te amo-Le susurró-

-Y yo a ti..-

Y,después,la besó.

Con el impulso,cayeron.

Intentaron agarrarse de la barandilla,pero era demasiado tarde,se encontraban cayendo empicado,los dos abrazados.

Pero,a ninguno de los dos le importó,porque estaban juntos.

* * *

**Les gustó,¿si?¿No?¿Me lo vas a decir?¡Dímelo porfaaa~!**

**Por cierto,''Por aquí me entra,y por ahí me sale'',es una expresión que se hace en España (Y alomejhor en otros países),que sería ''Por una oreja me entra,y por la otra me sale'',que significa que no hace caso,que le dicen algo,pero es como si no se lo hubiera dicho.**

**No se si lo he explicado bien.**

**Lamento si tiene muchas faltas de ortografía,o no está bien escrito.**

**Bueno~**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**ººººººººººº **** ¿Review's? ºººººººººººº**

**-Carolin-LoveYou-**


End file.
